


Impossible chance

by Mushaboom



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaboom/pseuds/Mushaboom
Summary: « Je sais, j'ai tort, j'ai tort.»





	Impossible chance

**Author's Note:**

> Ma petite contribution au fandom Bartheill. 
> 
> Fiction librement inspirée par le sublime album de Juliette Armanet, "Petite Amie". Chaque chapitre correspond à un titre de l'album. 
> 
> NB : Tous les faits évoqués ici sont purement fictifs, je ne connais pas les personnes concernées etc.

**i. L'indien**  
  
  
_« C_ _’est lui, l’amour de ma vie, je sais que c’est lui, tout m’le dit. Par lui, tout est infini. Le jour comme la nuit, je suis à lui.»_  
  
  
**Paris. Juin 2017.**  
  
  
Les cliquetis des claviers résonnaient et se mêlaient au soufflement de la ventilation de l’open-space. Dans les rues de Paris, l’été s’installait. Il ne restait que quelques émissions avant la fin de la saison et les journalistes s’activaient sur les derniers reportages à boucler.   
  
Même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais, Martin, lui aussi, avait hâte de terminer ses ultimes montages. Dans deux semaines, il prendrait la route pour Biarritz, son surf dans le coffre et Yann sur le siège passager.  
  
Loin des plateaux, ils quitteront leurs habits de scène et les kilomètres aidant, se délesteront de la fatigue et du stress accumulés ces derniers mois. Ne plus prétendre devoir respecter une quelconque distance professionnelle pour mieux s’abandonner aux marées et au sable, brûlant.  
  
Yann, partout, dans son cœur et sur son corps. Martin n’avait que cela en tête, et cette idée le maintenait éveillé pendant les longues nuits de canicule.  
  
  
**ii. À la folie.**  
  
  
_« A la folie, je sers ton corps, toujours plus fort. Dedans je compte les accords. Je sais qu’il m’en reste encore.»_  
  
  
**Paris. Août 2017.**  
  
  
Plus que douze heures avant le taxi en retard, les bouchons du périphérique, le tarmac de l’aéroport Charles de Gaulle.  
Vingt-quatre heures avant de retrouver le métro de New-York bondé, la foule oppressante, l’odeur des bagels mélangée à celle de l’asphalte.  
  
Déjà, le décalage avec sa vie parisienne se faisait sentir. Effacés, les après-midis aux Buttes-Chaumont, les brunchs qui s’éternisaient, les virées jusqu’au bout de la nuit. Effacés, le rire d’Hugo, le livre emprunté à Vincent en mai dernier, qu’il devait encore terminer. Leur présence dans sa vie, familière et réconfortante.  
  
Mais au milieu de ces souvenirs, il gardera, comme une promesse, la nuit qui tombe sur son appartement, les murmures de Yann, son corps endormi entre les draps, leurs innombrables étreintes. Pour toujours mémorisés, le grain de beauté en haut de son bras, la cicatrice sur son genou, et les mots d’amour, comme une litanie.  
  
A la folie, à la folie, à la folie.  
  
  
**iii. Manque d’amour**  
  
  
_« Y’a comme un pin’s de nostalgie, planté tout droit dans ma poitrine. J’ressens un manque d’amour tout autour de moi.»_  
  
  
**New-York City. Septembre 2017.**  
  
  
Martin passa la fin du mois d’août à arpenter les rues de New York au milieu des touristes. Pour combler la distance, il laissait les textos s’entasser sur le portable de Yann.  
_\- «_ _On a trouvé le meilleur hamburger de la 7 e avenue, bacon - triple steak haché.»_  
_\- « Il y a une rétrospective sur_ _Robert Rauschenberg au MoMA, ça te plairait.»_

  
En retour, Yann lui envoyait des photos de l’équipe, réunie autour de lui pour préparer la rentrée de Quotidien. Vincent somnolant sur l’épaule d’Hugo, avachi dans le canapé de l’espace détente. Valentine, bronzée et souriante, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et un café à la main.  
  
Puis vint septembre et la reprise des émissions en direct. Le rythme s’accéléra et l’anxiété de Yann s’intensifia. Martin le sentait devenir de plus en plus taciturne. Il ne retournait plus ses appels et ne répondait que de manière laconique à ses messages.  
  
A travers l’écran de l’ordinateur, il n’arrivait plus aussi bien à décoder ses changements d’humeur, à comprendre ses inquiétudes. Yann avait toujours eu du mal à verbaliser ses émotions et l’éloignement n’arrangeait rien. En dehors du travail, il devenait inaccessible.  
  
Alors ils s’excusaient, à tour de rôle, mais plus le temps passait, plus les non-dits s’accumulaient.  
  
Messages non-envoyés :  
  
\- «  _Rejoins_ - _moi_ _à_ _New_ - _York_. _Juste_ _pour_ _un_ _week_ - _end,_ _on_ _pourrait -_ »  
_\- « Tu me manques, partout, tout le temps. J’me reconnais plus. »_  
_\- « Si les relations longues distances c’est pas ton truc, tu pourrais au moins -»_  
_\- « Parle-moi, merde. J’en peux plus de tes silences, comment -»_  
_\- « T’es qu’un con Yann. Je sais même pas pourquoi je perds -»_  
_\- « Reviens-moi »._  
  
  
**iv. Sous la pluie.**  
  
  
_« Je marche lentement sous la pluie, sans penser à rien d’autre que lui. Je vois l’eau qui tombe. Tout l’amour inassouvi s’effacera sous la pluie.»_  
  
  
**Paris. Janvier 2018.**  
  
  
\- « On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.»  
  
Il attendait ces mots, les espérait autant qu’il les craignait. Ils partaient à la dérive depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et ne semblaient pas trouver le souffle nécessaire à la poursuite de leur histoire.  
  
La distance, trop grande. L’orgueil, qui les empêchait de reconnaître leurs erreurs, toujours présent. La jalousie, expression directe de leurs insécurités respectives, qui s’immisçait partout entre eux.  
  
Rien ne semblait pouvoir faire cesser ce cercle infernal. Rien, sauf les mots de Martin, qui s’imposaient comme une évidence en cette soirée orageuse de janvier.  
  
Yann se rappelait encore du moment où Martin lui avait annoncé qu’il revenait en France pour les fêtes de fin d’année. Une semaine, sept jours, une éternité. Qu’ils avaient passés à éviter soigneusement de parler de ce qui comptait vraiment, jusqu’à maintenant.  
  
Au moment de partir, il s’attarda une dernière fois sur le pas de sa porte. Il s’immobilisa en haut de la cage d’escalier qu’il avait arpenté des dizaines, des centaines de fois, peut-être.  
Impatient, courant à perdre haleine pour le rejoindre, vite, toujours plus vite.  
Lentement, à deux, le corps dur de Martin sous ses mains, leurs lèvres s’éloignant pour mieux se retrouver.  

Dehors, la pluie continuait à tomber.  
  
  
**v. Star triste**  
  
  
_« Star triste. Triste star. Toujours triste, toujours star. Je perds ma vie dans les regards, entre nuits blanches et nuits noires. Je fais la star.»_  
  
  
**Paris. Mars 2018.**  
  
  
Le silence s’allongeait. En dehors du cadre de l’émission, ils ne s’étaient plus parlés depuis plus d’un mois. Les tentatives de communication s’étaient d’abord ralenties, pour s’arrêter définitivement début février. Martin avait besoin d’espace et Yann s’était plié à sa volonté.  
  
Il ne l’apercevait désormais plus que par écrans interposés, lors des réunions hebdomadaires avec la rédaction ou lors des duplex en direct sur le plateau. Les membres de l’équipe les observaient, de loin, soucieux. Chaque soir, il sentait le regard inquiet d’Hugo s’attarder sur lui quand il quittait les studios.  
  
Parfois, Yann avait l’impression que l’été n’avait été qu’un mirage. Il ne savait pas comment revenir en arrière, comment oublier les reflets mordorés de ses yeux sous la lumière des réverbères, comment prétendre ne pas connaître la signification du moindre de ses soupirs.  
  
La nuit, il rêvait de son corps, à New York, quelque part.  
  
  
**vi. Un samedi soir dans l’histoire.**  
  
  
**_«_** _Mort aux idées noires, viens boire un verre au bar. Fixer droit mon regard. Tout est dans ta tête, choisis de faire la fête. Je commence seulement à t’aimer, samedi soir.»_  
  
  
**Paris. Avril 2017.**  
  
  
En ce début de printemps, le bourgeonnement des fleurs accompagnait le retour de Martin, fraîchement débarqué d’un vol en provenance de Los Angeles. Pour l’occasion, toute l’équipe s’était réunie autour d’un verre.  
  
Accoudé au comptoir, Yann l’observait à la dérobée.  
  
Hier encore, il n’était qu’une image figée à travers l’écran. Mais en ce début de soirée, il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi vivant. Ses bras bronzés, ses dents blanches, le bout de son nez qui commençait à peler, tout lui rappelait que Martin avait vécu une vie parallèle, là-bas, aux Etats-Unis.  
  
Et maintenant que ces deux existences entraient en collision, Yann ne voyait plus que lui. Les ondes de choc s’étirèrent, paresseuses, jusqu’au petit matin. Ils se frôlaient, s’apprivoisaient, comme s’ils se rencontraient pour la première fois.  
  
Et le baiser qui suivi, dans l’aube éblouie, avait un goût d’infini.  
  
  
**vii. La carte postale.**  
  
  
_« J’aimerais te parler des gens dehors, qui bronzent ensemble, comme des coquillages morts. Mais là, sur mes lignes, j’suis pas bien malin(e). J’suis qu’un sémaphore, qui crie « J’t’adore, j’t’adore ».»_  
  
  
**Miami Beach. Mai 2018.**  
  
  
Il faisait tourner la carte postale entre ses doigts, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.  
  
Les touristes se pressaient sur la plage, leurs pas traçant des sillons fantômes en direction de l’océan. Les palmiers déposaient des ombres irrégulières sur la table à laquelle il était accoudé.  
  
Les yeux fermés, il se figurait une autre plage, un autre été, un autre amour.  
  
Il pouvait voir le visage de Yann, les fossettes qui se creusaient au coin de ses joues quand il riait aux éclats, ses clavicules rougies par le soleil.  
Il pouvait sentir la courbe délicate de sa nuque, les frissons qui se répandaient dans son dos au passage de ses mains.  
Entendre les battements de son cœur, le rythme lent de sa respiration au creux de son cou.  
  
Qu’il l’aimait, encore et encore.   
  
Mais sur le papier, les mots restaient en suspens.  
  
  
**viii. A la guerre comme à l’amour.**  
  
  
_« Sans détour, tu sautes ton tour. Tu laisses couler mes larmes, mes armes et mes chaînes, t'arroses les chrysanthèmes. Ce n'est pas la peine, car doucement, je sais qu’un jour, mon cœur fera la loi. Que les courants à rebours, te ramèneront à moi.»_  
  
  
**Roissy. Juin 2018.**  
  
  
Terminal 2E, vol AF 7689 en provenance de Miami Airport.  
  
Le soleil se levait déjà sur les comptoirs d’enregistrement, mais dans l’esprit de Martin, la nuit ne faisait que commencer. Il étouffa un bâillement et traîna plus vigoureusement sa valise derrière lui.  
  
C’est alors qu’il l’aperçut, dans le hall désert, patientant à proximité des panneaux d’affichage. Yann le fixait sans sourciller derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, un timide sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Il leva lentement son bras pour le saluer. Nouveau départ.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, merci d'avoir lu cette fiction!


End file.
